Destroyer Chronicles: Light
by iVampire
Summary: Anne is a vampire that lives with the Cullens. She and Edward hate each others guts, and Bella is her best friend. She also has day nightmares about a Gabe... who was angry at her for letting him break his no human blood diet. Will she get Gabe? R&R!


**It's not a oneshot! Please, R&R!**

**iVampire**

_'"Yum." whispered a velvety voice into my ear. "Can I have one sip? I promise, I'll stop. One sip can't hurt, can it?"_

_I nodded, intoxicated. He smiled. His lips pressed to my neck, and he opened his mouth. His teeth dug into my neck. I felt the blood draining out of me. I could hear him slurping, greedily. "Stop." I pouted. He smiled and kept drinking._

_"Gabe. Stop." I ordered. He shook his head and kept drinking. There wasn't much blood left in me. With newfound strength, I pushed him away. And a fire ignited throughout my belly. I screamed._

_A week later_

"_Gabe..." I murmered. "Gabe, come back. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let you drink from me. GABE, COME BACK!" I remembered pushing him in anger. He fell into the river. But he didn't drown. You can't drown when you don't have to breathe. He stayed at the bottom of the river. No matter how much I screamed. He wouldn't come up. So I left him.'_

"GABE!" I screamed. That's the problem with being a vampire. You can't sleep. And you're mind wanders. It brings back memories you want to forget. I tossed on the couch, still screaming. Bella ran up the stairs.

"Anne!"she said, trying to reassure me. "It's okay! Come on let's go talk to Carisle!" She pulled me up from my purple couch. **(A/N Link to couch on profile.) **I followed her, exausted. She had been turned to a vampire but weeks before me. Then they found me, crying for Gabe.

She walked into Carisle's office. I followed. Our breath made little clouds in the cold air. That's Alaska for you. Carisle looked up from the computer. Edward was in the chair, and he was looking, exasperated at me. Edward HATED me. Then he noticed Bella, and he walked up and kissed her.

_'Go away Edward.' _I thought. I suspected the reason he hated me is for my snide comments I made inside my head to keep him out. And every once in a while I accidently let some of my memories slip, and his face would always contort in agony. Then I would smirk at him.

He growled at me around Bella's lips. I smirked at him, and made a mental picture of Emmett and Bella making out. It had never happened, but I could easily imagine it. That was my power. Faking things, making them look real, lying. In other words, my talent was imagination.

That enoyed Edward to death. He never knew if I was telling the truth, or if I was just pretending. He and Bella seperated, and he put his arm around her waist. "What is it?" asked Carisle, raising an eyebrow.

"Anne was having that day dream again!" Bella piped up. I growled.

"What is this dream about, anyway, Anne?" asked Carisle. I shook my head. It hurt too much to say his name. I could barely even think it. All Edward knew was the name. Gabe...

"Gabe." said Edward, smirking at me evily. I had never let him say the name before. But now... he'd said it. For the first time in the 5 years I'd ben with the Cullens, I hadn't been able to stop him. Carisle and Bella looked at him, astounded. My lip quivered. I fell to the ground, curled up in a ball, and my body shook with dry sobs. Edward looked angry at me, then he realized what was happening, and looked angry at himself.

Bella hit his arm and scowled at him, and sat down next to me. My flaming red hair created a shield around my face as I dry-sobbed. Bella rubbed my back and whispered soothing words. She picked me up, and set me down on my couch moments later. I didn't know why that name hurt me so much. All I remembered of him were topaz eyes, sleek brown hair, and the feel of his lips against mine. But that was enough.

Bella still cooed soothing words to me. Alice walked in soon after, and seeing what was happening, sat down on the couch to help Bella comfort me. Rosalie walked by, and frowned at me. She didn't get me, and what she didn't understand, she hated. I felt Edward's presense, probing my mind. I always felt it.

_'Go away, Edward. I feel bad enough already.' _He kept probing my thoughts. So I imagined him kissing Alice, and Bella walking in, sobbing. Then Bella slapped him. I coud hear him growling from upstairs. Then I imagined Alice slapping him. And then Bella threw him out the window, screaming. And she ran off, to some big, warm man. I knew about him from Bella. She had been talking to Edward, and fighting about how she loved him much more than that tall, warm boy. They wouldn't say names though. But I could imagine him.

Then she started making out with him. I started getting carried away, making him unbuttoning her shirt, and revealing her bra. I uncurled, and sat. Torturing Edward always made me feel better. I imagined him unclipping her bra. But, before it fell to the ground, Edward ran in the room, growling. I smirked at him. "Well, hello, Edward. What brings you here?"

He growled at me. "You know very well what brought me here Anne. Bella, as Anne doesn't need you anymore..." Bella smiled, and he led her off.

_'Off to do it, Edward?' _I asked in my mind. _'You know, she did it with the man before she left. She told me herself!' _He growled. I doubted he believed me, but I smirked anyway. I hugged Alice and Bella, and ran outside. I was in the mood for some polar bear.


End file.
